


Everything I Own

by TheMostMelancholy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostMelancholy/pseuds/TheMostMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (reader) and Bro Strider have an... Interesting night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing full on smut, so it's not too good. But I hope y'all enjoy it otherwise.

You grip onto the sheets tightly, as he sinks his teeth into your skin. You arch your back, and moan in pure ecstasy, as he slowly-

Wait. Maybe we should take a step back, and start from the beginning, shall we?

Bro stands at the door, in nothing but boxers. As always. "So. What brings ya by?~" He asks you, in his deep, Texan purr of a voice. "W-well-" Your face flushes a bit, and he notices your eyes on his boxers before you even do. "Oh, my. My face is up here, darlin'~" You look back up at him, and try to stammer out some answer. He chuckles deeply, and leads you into the apartment. "Look, it's okay darlin'. It's not like I mind. Why do ya think I wear almost nothing other than boxers?" He chuckles once more, sits you down, and places a hand on your thigh. "Again, I must ask, what brings ya here?" You look down a bit. "I... Mostly came just to see you." He chuckles, again. "Aww, now, ain't that sweet. Y'all came just to see me? How nice of ya." He leans in a bit closer. "But, you know me. I don't like liars. So, why don't ya tell me why you're really here~" He speaks in a soft whisper, sending chills down your spine. Jesus fuck. This man really doesn't fuck around. "W-well, I-I mean I'm n-not lying! I really did just wanna s-see you!" You aren't very good at lying. He wraps an arm around you, and pulls your body close to his. You can't help but to let a soft moan slip out. He's so warm and... Buff. You can't help it. How could you? Oh boy. You can feel his warm breath against your neck. He's seen this so many times. He knows what you want, and you know what he want. At this point, your panties are soaked. It's almost like you're sexually attracted to this attractive, beefy man with weird anime glasses. Why does he even wear those? Your thoughts never go that far though. You're too focused on his buff body being pressed against yours. Yup, here we go. He starts kissing your neck softly. His soft lips against your neck bring you to moaning. Not too much, just enough to let him know that he needs to keep going. You're enjoying this way more than you could have ever imagined. But, he stops, fucking sweeps you off your feet, and walks you to the bedroom. Motherfucker is getting matrimonial up in this bitch. He lays you on his bed, and continues to kiss your neck. This is way too hot for you. At this point, all you want to do is just rip his boxers off and feel him fuck you into the bed until it breaks. Aaand there go his boxers. Wow. That's pretty fucking big. You question if it'll fit, but you don't doubt for a moment that it will feel amazing. He pushes you more into the bed, and just rips your shirt and pants off. He moves down a bit, and starts biting at your panties. Jesus this is kinky. He ends up sliding those off, and moves back up to your neck. He kisses at your neck, and positions his warm tip against your opening. You grip onto the sheets tightly, as he sinks his teeth into your skin. You arch your back, and moan in pure ecstasy, as he slowly enters you. "Wow. Aren't you the tightest girl I've over fucked?~" You moan even louder. This tells him he should push his cock into at full force. It doesn't hurt you much, but damn does it feel good. He starts pounding into you hard, and fast. You honestly can't believe this is happening. Like, holy shit. Some how, he ends up going balls deep. He's all the way inside of you now, without an inch left to push in. His cock feels just amazing deep inside of you. He pulls almost all the way out, and slams back inside of you at full force. He does this over, and over, and over again. After awhile of just fucking you, he finishes. Inside of you. He fills you up with his warm seed, and you pretty much scream his name as he does. He chuckles softly. "Wow, y'all just called me bro. Kinky." You fall asleep, both being done with his shit, and feeling just drained.

What a day.


End file.
